


Black Heart, Beautiful Heart

by VampirePaladin



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Infidelity, M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Sephiroth was Cloud's first love, but his heart turned black.Andrea was Cloud's second love, with his beautiful heart.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Flash Fuck Around 2020





	Black Heart, Beautiful Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



Cloud had gone off to join SOLDIER at a young age. He’d struggled to get in. He almost didn’t, but once he did he soon found himself as one of the elite of the elites. That was when he’d met Sephiroth. Meeting the man was so much different than hearing the legends. He didn’t realize that Sephiroth was a normal man who laughed at jokes, who smiled, who cherished the friendships of Angeal and Genesis. Cloud hadn’t realized that he loved.

Sephiroth took Cloud under his wing, they became friends. Even more, they became lovers. Cloud could remember all those stolen moments in barracks, kissing in the transport, having sex while out in the field. He couldn’t remember ever feeling happier.

Even with the pain and hatred of what Sephiroth had done to Nibelheim, Cloud still felt love when he looked back at those memories. He wanted to hate. He wanted to so much. He could hate the monster that slashed Tifa down the front. He couldn’t hate the man that had spent so many nights in bed with Cloud that he’d lost count.

Years after what happened in Nibelheim and Cloud was his own man. He found himself in Midgar. He had a choice of Sector Seven or Wall Market. He wasn’t sure what it was, but at the last moment he went to Wall Market.

That is where he met him: Andrea. A man who was beautiful and strong, who valued beauty overall, but recognized that what was truly beautiful was beneath the surface, hidden away.

He’d hired Cloud to work security. Too many customers tried to get to close to the Honeybee Boys and Honeybee Girls. It was Cloud’s job to remind the eager customers what the word “no” meant. It wasn’t a bad job, though Cloud had come to blows with Kotch and Scotch more than once.

When Andrea would take the stage at night Cloud would find himself unable to look away. He was so beautiful. He moved with the skill and precision of any SOLDIER, yet Andrea’s movements had the goal of depicting beauty and bringing joy to the audience whereas a SOLDIER’s movements were entirely based around killing the other guy faster.

It was one of the afternoon days before they opened that Andrea invited Cloud to work out with him. They spotted each other. Hands on muscles helped correct form. He even got to meet Andrea’s brother.

Working out lead to grabbing lunch together. 

Grabbing lunch together led to agreeing to do this again. 

That lead to making working out together a regular thing.

That led to one day Andrea kissing Cloud as they waited for their lunch. That led to Cloud kissing back. Cloud kissing back led to an invite for Cloud to come back to Andrea’s place. 

It was the first time Cloud had sex since Sephiroth, it had been so long that it felt like his first time. Andrea was so good at everything. He knew how to make Cloud feel good, how to bring pleasure, but also that little bit of pain that made the pleasure feel even better. His fingers, his lips, his cock, all parts of him were as skilled at love making as they were at dancing. It made Cloud’s feel rough and unrefined in comparison.

He was in bed with Andrea after a busy night in Wall Market. There had been an event at the stadium and then a performance at Honeybee Inn. He had one arm around Andrea and the other hand rested under his head. 

Cloud couldn’t shake the feeling that he was cheating on Sephiorth. That didn’t make any sense. Sephiroth was dead. Cloud had killed him.

Being happy with Andrea wasn’t a betrayal. He didn’t owe Sephiroth anything.

There was a piercing pain in Cloud’s head. The hand that had been under his head pressed itself against his forehead.

“Is that what you really think, Cloud?” Sephiroth’s voice hissed in his ear. Cloud could smell his cologne. He could feel his overwhelming aura. 

Turning his head, he saw that there was no one else in the room with them. It was just himself and Andrea.

“What’s wrong, Cloud?” Andrea asked. He sat up and used one hand to prop up his head, elbow on the pillow.

“It was nothing,” Cloud mumbled. He’d only given hints about his past to Andrea.

Andrea kissed Cloud on the lips. “You never have to be afraid with me. When you’re ready we can talk about it.”

Cloud gave Andrea a soft smile. “Thank you.”


End file.
